Como aprender a matar
by Kairi Maeda
Summary: Una nueva linea del tiempo se esta formando,uniendo el camino de 4 personas,sacara nuevos miedos a la luz,pero sin olvidar los que se esconden entre las sombras,hay dimensiones donde se requiere de carne nueva, pero no estarán solas tendrán de su lado a poderosos maestros. Tal vez lo lo logren o no,el destino de todos esta en sus manos... en otras palabras... estamos perdidos...


*En este capítulo no hay Disclaimer ya que no aparecen ningún personaje ACLARO SOLO POR ESTE CAPITULO*

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi nombre es Mitzuki Anderson, en mi familia somos 4 integrantes, mi hermano mayor Adrik Anderson y mis padres, cuyos nombres la verdad no importan.

Mi padre es dueño de una prestigiosa compañía en mi ciudad de origen, ''Sundals'' y debido a eso podría decirse que… pues… tenemos dinero, creo que saben a lo que me refiero. Desde muy pequeña mi madre me intento meter en la cabeza esas tonterías de los ''modales'' y ser educada, estudie piano desde los 5 años, además de la flauta y el violín, mi papa era muy dado a llevarnos a mi hermano y a mí a mi hermano y a mí a los bailes de caridad de la compañía y en uno de ellos nos presento a mí y a Adrik a la prometida de este, y realmente ella…me agrada, así conocí a Elizabeth, que no era de la ciudad. En fin, esa era mi vida y sinceramente esas cosas para mí son puertas tonterías, amo la guitara eléctrica pero mis padres siempre me decían que esas cosas son de salvajes y nunca me dejaron ser quien me gusta ser, así que al enterarme del programa de intercambio de la escuela, y al tener buenas calificaciones, ingrese a este. No hubo problemas con mis padres ya que, como dije antes, de que hay dinero siempre pero SIEMPRE hay dinero, así que me compraron un departamento en Mountain Cave, mi nuevo hogar, en donde me he acoplado perfecto y sin la supervisión de mis padres podre ser yo realmente. Al fin pude pintarme un rayo color plateado en el fleco, se nota mucho debido a que mi cabello suelto es negro (también pintado), pero ese es el punto, odio tener el cabello suelto así que siempre tengo una trenza o una coleta del lado derecho, mi ''look'' suele ser short de mezclilla una blusa de tirantes lila bajo una playera blanca o celeste y mis adorados tenis estilo bota y mis ojos son verde claro que se ven algo raros pero geniales, los adoro.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la ciudad me entere de que Elizabeth estaba ahí así que la llame, le presente a mis amigas y decidimos encontrarnos en mi casa para conocernos mejor, sip… en mi casa… MI CASA! Rayos debo limpiar, ellas llegaran en cualquier momento!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth Stadlfiel

Mi familia está compuesta por 3 personas mi tutor, mi nana y yo. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 2 años en un accidente… cual? Nunca lo supe solo sé que me dejaron a cargo con un tío en la ciudad de '' Mountain Cave'' ahí por supuesto quisieron que viviera una vida normal y tranquila aunque seo se descarto cuando conocí al tío Alexander Stadlfiel un hombre de buen parecido, muy visionario y dueño de una de las empresas más grandes y exitosas de todo el mundo.

Un día de la nada amaneció muy amable conmigo y claro supuse que quería algo de mi… así que sin nada que temer (en realidad si…) le pregunte lo que quería a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa que quería que lo acompañara a una reunión ahí fue donde conocí a mi supuesto prometido y a una de las personas a las cuales no me gustaría perder.

Nos conocimos hablamos y luego me presento a sus amigas a las cuales también aprecio. Así que decidimos ir a vivir a la casa de una de las cuatro a lo que acordamos seria la casa de Mitzuki.

Obviamente mi tío acepto en llevarme a su casa, fui la segunda en llegar en cuanto llego la ultima invitada mi tío se retiro pero no antes sin darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Tengo el cabello largo y ondulado con dos mechones que son como taladros, mi cabello en color azul oscuro o negro azulado. Comúnmente llevo ropa elegante, aunque sinceramente no me gustan, por lo general son vestidos elegidos por mi tío y nana. La ropa normal me la escoge mi tío tiene buen gusto para ese tipo de cosas, mi color de piel en blanca, mis ojos son entre morado, rojo y violeta, es como si me hubiesen salpicado esos colores.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como comenzó todo fue algo… poco común…

Primero mi familia está compuesta por 4 integrantes, mi padre Ryuma Maeda, Mi madre Celia (Riffin) Maeda, mi hermano mayor Makoto Maeda y por ultimo y Kairi Maeda, mis amigos me llaman Kai, tengo descendencia japonesa a pero yo nací en Mountain Cave donde vivo actualmente.

Mi cabello es color grisáceo y entre chino-ondulado, mi ojo derecho es color Celeste y el derecho es color Rubí el cual está cubierto por un fleco, vario mucho mi forma de peinarme y mi estatura es algo baja, la forma en que visto es con una blusa larga con gorro color acua obscuro, está acompañada con un short negro hasta la rodilla o un pantalón negro y unas mini botas del mismo color, aparte del collar que siempre llevo, es de un ying y yang.

Mi padre tiene el cabello azul oscuro con ojos de color celestes, mi madre tiene el cabello gris y los ojos color miel y mi hermano su cabello es azul oscuro y sus ojos color miel.

Desde joven fui muy temerosa, tímida además cientos de problemas no me ayudaron a superarla, es más me llevaron a crear una segunda personalidad fría y seria, solo demostraba mi verdadero ser (amable, cariñosa bipolar y alegre) con gente de confianza y con mi familia, a pesar de tener esa personalidad como coraza protectora de mi ser me es imposible llegar a odiar a alguien.

Amo el soccer y los videojuegos, por eso mi hermano a veces me llama Kai-kun -.-U (-Kun: se utiliza generalmente para tratar a personas de sexo masculino de menor edad o categoría, ''cuando a una mujer le dicen kun es como decirle chico'')

Pero siempre que lo hace recibe otra marca de dientes en su brazo.

De mi familia… no hay mucho que decir, mi hermano me crio el solo desde que tengo 5 años, ya que mis padres viajan mucho… no me estoy quejando, tengo una buena vida no me falta nada… pero quisiera pasar más tiempo con ellos pero *Suspiro*… ya que me crio mi hermano es muy sobre protector conmigo, me sigue tratando como a aquella niña de 5 años, estoy agradecida con el por cuidarme, pero hay veces en las que exagera un poquito ˆˆU…

El día en que todo cambio… simplemente no fue un gran comienzo, fui despertada muy temprano por mi perrita (demonio) (es una freshpoodle con chihuahua de color café claro) fue algo de que entro corriendo en mi habitación y salto a mi cama cayó en mi estomago sacándome el aire :S… eso iso que me despertara de golpe y de mal humor, cuando fui a bañarme en la esquina del baño había una GIGANTESCA ARAÑA! Y ME DIJO CON TODA LA TRANQUILIDAD DEL MUNDO ''oli! (w)/'' (si le temo mucho a las arañas al igual que a la sangre, esta última es una fobia desde pequeña, ya que ni recuerdo porque…) bueno no era tan grande pero si era de un buen tamaño, para matarla mi hermano necesito, 2 zapatos, 5 escobas, 3 bates, 7 municiones de bazuca, 4 tanques y una granada de mano…está bien no fue tanto pero si un zapato de un tamaño considerable (sabia que debía de haber perseguido a aquel gato negro hasta rodearlo U.U…), después de salir de bañarme le comente a mi hermano de la invitación que me habían hecho unas amigas, habíamos planeado ir a vivir a la casa de Mitzuki, porque una amiga de ella había llegado a la ciudad y quería que la conociéramos, será algo divertido, mi hermano al principio se negó mucho, la verdad me gusta que me proteja pero quiero ir porque se merece un descanso, además que encontré la carta de rechazo de donde lo seleccionaron para entrar a la escuela de sus sueños (es en otra ciudad), estoy casi segura que lo hiso para no dejarme sola, el se merece entrar ahí, trabajo muy duro y pues también a mi no me agrada la idea de ser una carga para él ni para nadie, entre tanto pedirle (rogarle) que me dejase ir se paso casi un día, a la noche me fui a dormir y en la mañana prepare mis cosas necesarias y me llevo, estuve entretenida charlando con el todo el camino llegamos y toque el timbre y nos dispusimos a esperar a que abrieran…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llámenme Marisol Flores Nava, nací el 22 de Julio en Mountain Cave.

Soy una metamorfomaga, así que puedo cambiar el estilo de mi cabello al gusto, pero el autentico es chino hasta los hombros y de color negro, mis ojos azules. La gente piensa que somos cosa de cuentos, pero la verdad es que con el paso de los años hemos ido disminuyendo de poco a poco así que nos hemos adaptado al mundo. Me gusta vestir normalmente con shorts hasta la rodilla y una que otra blusa holgada de cualquier tipo.

Mi familia la formamos mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano mayor, yo y mi hermana menor. Vivo con ellos en una casa color azul, mi familia es de magos, yo no puedo asistir aun a la escuela de magos porque no tengo la edad necesaria (20 años) debo de vivir sin magia, la verdad en la escuela a la que asisto como ''humana'' hay un chico que me gusta pero mis padres se niegan a que salga con un humano.

Hoy me levante recordando la conversación que tuve la noche anterior, les pedí permiso a mis padres para vivir con mis amigas en un departamento, mis padres después de pensarlo un poco aceptaron creyendo que era una buena oportunidad para que me olvidase de mi ''amor imposible''. Me desperté temprano al igual que me llevaría al departamento, camine por mi casa hasta la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, pero mi padre ya estaba listo y empezamos a subir las maletas al auto y nos dirigimos hacia el departamento. Durante todo el trayecto mi mente estuvo perdida descifrando como seria la chica que conocería hoy. En mis manos estaba acurrucado mi hurón completamente blanco, su nombre es Bukey tiene apenas 5 meses.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado, me despedí de mi padre y antes de entrar di un gran suspiro pensando en que me deparara la vida.

Con mis maletas en mano me dirija hacia la puerta…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-he aquí el fin de las presentaciones! Veré cuando se escribe el primer capítulos! Espero Comentarios! n.n/!


End file.
